Efter Mørket Kommer Lyset
by deadXbutterfly
Summary: Elskede Christine virkelig le Vicomte de Chagny? Da hun hører sin tidligere sanglærer og engels skrig, vender alt rundt. Efter en lang tid fyldt med prøver og problemer, finder hun endelig sine sande følelser.
1. Hvor der er forkert er der rigtigt

**Kapitel 1**

_**Hvor Der Er Forkert Er Der Rigtigt**_

**Resumé:** Elskede Christine virkelig le Vicomte de Chagny? Da hun hører sin tidligere sanglærer og engels

Skrig, vender alt rundt. Efter en lang tid fyldt med prøver og problemer, finder hun endelig sine sande følelser. Men hvad med Fantomet, vil han nogensinde tilgive den syngende skønhed? Will han nogensinde mærke varmen fra lyset og kærligheden? Det kan kun tiden vide, når de to sangfugle starter en ny rejse gennem smil og tårer, for at finde sandheden og fortiden af Fantomet i Operaen

**Fralæggelse:** Jeg ejer ingen af de originale karakterer, de er © Gaston Leroux og henholdsvis © Susan Kay

oOoOoOo

Som den unge sangerinde Christine Daaé og hendes forlovede, le Vicomte Raoul de Chagny hurtigt sejlede mod friheden, lød en hjertens skærende sang i kælderens lange, kolde korridorer. Christine rettede sig op med et hurtigt ryk, hun sad foran sin forlovede med tårer i øjnene. Raoul var sikker på at det var tårer af frygt, og ikke af sorg, men han tog fejl. Hans elskede Christine var tynget af en sorg uden lige; hun havde netop vendt den mand der havde givet hende sin stemme tilbage. Hun havde troet så forfærdeligt meget på ham og havde, lige meget hvad, troet på det bedste i ham. Så hørtes en lyd af metal mod glas, og hun forstod endelig hvor meget denne mand elskede hende.

Endnu et brag.

Hun havde det som splinterne fløj mod hende, og satte sig i hendes hjerte. En tåre løb ned af hendes kind. Hun sørgede for at Raoul ikke så det, og blev ved med at stirre lige frem. Et tredje brag lød. Det var meget højere end de andre. Hun holdt så meget af dette Fantom og hun vidste at tiden var knap. Christine måtte vælge. Hun vidste hvad der ville ske hvis hun ikke snart gjorde noget; hendes engel ville være falden for evigt, og det ville være hendes skyld!

"Raoul, stop," bad hun, stadig uden at se på ham. Hun kunne ikke bære at se hans ansigt, det var slemt nok at se Raoul stå der, bundet til gitteret i hulen. Han havde set så hjælpeløs ud med det reb om sin hals, ude af stand til at kunne forsvare sig selv. Christine bed sig i læben og rejste sig langsomt.

"Christine..?" Raoul nåede aldrig at tale færdig før hun afbrød ham.

"Jeg må tilbage, nu!" nærmest kommanderes hun. Raoul var chokeret. Han havde været så sikker på at Christine aldrig ville svaje i sin beslutning. Men her stod hun og bad ham om at bringe hende til den mand han hadede mest. Dette Fantom, der i flere måneder havde hærget Pariseroperaen, havde dræbt uden grund, og blandet den uskyldige sangerinde ind i et rod hun tydeligvis ikke kunne komme fri fra. Raoul forstod det ikke. Hvordan kunne Christine ønske at vende tilbage til dette monster af mørke, denne dødens engel?

"Christine, det er ikke klogt! Du ved ikke hvad han vil gøre ved dig!" prøvede Raoul. Han ville tale hende til fornuft, men lige lidt hjalp det. Hans Lille Lotte havde forandret sig så meget de sidste par år; hun var ikke længere den lille pige med det røde halstørklæde. Nej, hun var blevet en voksen kvinde, og hun veg ikke tilbage for tiggeri.

Raoul kunne se hvordan hendes bedende øjne blev vrede og kolde.

"Hvad ved du om det Raoul? Sig mig det! Hvad har du gjort for at lære ham at kende?" ville Christine vide. Endelig stoppede Raoul båden.

"Christine, mes chers. Ce qui se passe pour vous? Det ligner dig ikke! Manden har dræbt uskyldige!"

Christine havde haft ret, Raoul var ikke stærk nok til at se sandheden i øjnene. Nok var han blevet ældre, men inders inde var han stadig den dreng hun mødte år tilbage på stranden. Hun mindes de tider. Den dag Raoul, uden grund, sprang i havet efter hendes moders tørklæde. Hun havde været bange. Bange for at han ikke ville komme tilbage med det.

Flashback  
_Jeg sad på stranden med far. Bløde toner strømmede fra hans violin, og fra mine læber. Så skønt det lød, den uskyldige barnestemme med den voksne tone. Vinden var hård, og sandet føg omkring os. Vi mærkede det ikke._

_Fra det store hus med stand udsigten, så en lille dreng ned på vores lille familie. Da tog vinden mit skærf. Som en rød fugl, fløj det ud mod havet, og ramte vandkanten. Jeg skreg i sorg. Det var vin mors! Det eneste minde jeg havde tilbage, og nu ville havet tage det. Fortvivlet løb jeg ned mod vandet, men da jeg nåede vandkanten var skærfet flødet længere ud._

_Raoul styrtede ned mod stranden. I sin gode opdragelse, havde han lært at man skulle hjælpe folk i nød, og jeg havde brug for hjælp_

"_Mit tørklæde!" skreg jeg igen. Jeg var hurtigt på vej ud i vandet, men min far kom mig i forkøbet. Han greb mig om livet, og rev mig tilbage._

_Den unge vicomte var i løbet af utroligt kort tid kommet til hjælp, han sprang hovedkulds ud i vandet og svømme som om det gjaldt hans liv, hvilket det nok også gjorde. Han overanstrengte tydeligvis sig selv, men det var næsten som om at han ikke mærkede kramperne det kolde vand gav ham._

_Inde på land så far og jeg chokerede til da drengen kastede sig ud i de høje bølger._

"_Far, gør noget," græd jeg._

_Far fulgte efter drengen, og inden længe var de begge sikker i land, med tørklædet._

flashback slut

"Oui, Raoul. Et pourquoi? Il a fait cela pour me montrer, qu'il ferait tout pour moi gat à ses côtés! (Ja, Raoul, og hvorfor? Han gjorde det for at vise mig, at han vil gøre alt for at have mig ved sin side!) råbte hun Yes, Raoul.vredt. Endnu engang blev han chokeret.

"Du har ikke været som jeg troede du var, Raoul. Du er stadig den dreng der hentede min moders skærf i havet, og du har ikke forandret dig," forklarede hun. Da hun kunne se at Raoul ikke forstod, begyndte hun at uddybe det nærmere.

"Raoul ja, jeg elskede dig. Men denne engel har altid fulgt mig. Det har altid været min drøm at møde ham i kød og blod, og her er han. Jeg beder dig, Raoul, du må se! Jeg elskede dig, men du vil altid være den du var dengang, for mig." Hun havde rejst sig imens hun talte, og hun stod og så ind i Raouls blanke, blå øjne. Hun vidste at hun aldrig ville kunne fortabe sig i de øjne, som hun gjorde i sin engels, og det samme vidste Raoul.

"Christine, du må gøre hvad du finder rigtigt, andet kan jeg ikke sige. Men lad være med at bede mig gå tilbage dertil."

Christine nikkede, og omfavnede ham.

"Raoul, jeg er så ked at jeg ikke gengælder din kærlighed," hviskede hun mod hans kolde, våde skjorte. Raoul brød fri fra hendes varme favn, og trak sig væk fra hende. Ikke i væmmelse, men i respekt.

"Så må al hæld og lykke være på din side Chri.. Mademoiselle Daaé " afsluttede han høfligt. Christine svarede ikke, hun smed sine sko og hev let op i den smukke brudekjole. Langsom lod hun sig sænke ned i vandet. Hendes hud blev som et tæppe af kulde der dækkede hendes krop. Hun så op på Raoul, og før han opfattede det var hun på vej tilbage til den mand der havde fascineret hende i flere år. Dette var endnu en afslutning, og endnu et farvel i hendes endnu voksende samling. Hun frygtede ikke fantomet mere, deres kys havde ændret så meget. Det havde vækket noget i hende, men hun vidste ikke hvad det var, blot at det var en ny, skæmmende følelse. En følelse af sandhed, ærlighed og tiltro, alt sammen blandet sammen til en.

Kærlighed.

Raoul så efter Christine, hendes slanke skikkelse blev mere og mere utydelig. Bedrøvet begyndte han igen at skubbe båden frem mod lyset. Han havde nu mistet hende to gange, og han ville ikke igennem den sorg en gang til. Fast besluttet på at starte et ny liv, sejlede han med åben pande imod sin fremtid. En fremtid uden Christine.

oOoOoOo

Hun stod helt klemt op i et hjørne og så det ske. Det lille, spinkle dansemus med det blonde hår og de store, blå øjne. Meg Giry knugede den hvide halvmaske til sit bryst. Frygten lyste ud af hende og tårnene kunne falde hvert sekund. Det pinte hende så forfærdeligt meget at se alle disse mennesker sabotere den smukke hule. Hun skulle have lyttet til sin moder, og nu vidste hun hvorfor.

Grotten henlå i ruiner og der var en markeret lugt af brændt stof og røg; dette ville de ikke slippe godt fra og det vidste hun.

Pøblen havde gjort alt i deres magt for at finde "monsteret", men lige meget hjalp det. Meg derimod, vidste hvor han var. Men så længe hun ikke blev set, ville ingen vel spøge. På den anden side kunne hun måske jage dem væk. Få dem til at gå.

"Messiours! Monsteret er her ikke, jeg så ham før I kom. Han stak af," udbrød hun og pegede mod den vej de var kommet fra. Endnu en bølge af skræk ramte hende da en bred mand stillede sig foran hende. Han så ned på hende med at blik der kunne brænde. Meg forsøgte at holde blikket på sine skinnende støvler, men manden tog fat i hendes spinkle hage og tvang hende til at se op. Hun havde aldrig set en mand så forfærdeligt grim som ham; hans ansigt hang i store fedtklumper, og hans sorte griseøjne borede sig lige ind i hendes hav af blå nuancer. Han var frastødende.

"Nå, nå. Den lille mademoiselle ved noget som vi ikke gør," sagde han så lavt at kun hun kunne høre ham.

I raseri spyttede Meg ham i ansigtet. Manden stirrede på hende, før han tog et godt tag i hendes spinkle skuldre.

"Har i hørt? Denne lille horeunge, er vist en af bæstets allierede!" råbte han hånende, og skubbe Meg fra sig. Den stakkels pige fik overbalance, og faldt til jorden. Hun så ikke op, heller ikke da folk begyndte at nærme sig hende med truende skridt.

"Du kan have ret, Gautier. Vi kan ikke tage chancer" mumlede en anden mand.

Han tog fat om Megs håndled..

oOoOoOo

Christine så ind på Meg der blev omringet af flere og flere mennesker. Snart havde Christines frygt forvandlet sig til had. Meg var som en søster for hende, og havde altid været der når hun havde haft brug for det. Den følelse hun havde nu var ubeskrivelig.

Megs blod var efterhånden overalt, og først da hun rullede sig sammen til en kugle hold de op. De gentog deres søgen og efterlod Meg i en pøl af blod. Frustreret bed Christine i sin underlæbe. Hun ville gerne hjælpe, hun ville så gerne hjælpe Meg, men hun kunne ikke. Hun vidste hvad der ville ske hvis hun gik derind, de ville tage hende ligesom Fantomet havde gjort. De ville tvinge hende til at sige hvor "monsteret" var, og Christine ville være for stædig til at fortælle det. Nok var hun modig, men hun ville aldrig kunne holde til at lide så megen fysisk smerte som lille Meg gjorde.

oOoOoOo

Meg kunne ikke holde tårerne tilbage, de strømme ned af hendes kinder, og blandede sig med blodet på jorden. Sårene var ikke så slemme som de så ud, men det gjorde stadig forfærdeligt ondt når hun bevægede sig. Det endte med at hun, i et hjælpeløst forsøg på at sætte sig op, faldt bagover og slog hovedet mod stengulvet. Hun jamrede, og søgte efter noget der kunne hjælpe hende. Der var intet. Fortabt og fortvivlet genoptog hun sin hjælpeløse hulken.

Da kom det. Det triumffulde råb der oftest kom fra en mand der havde fuldført sit livsmål:

"Vi har ham! Vi har monsteret!"

Manden gentog sig selv utroligt mange gange. Han selv og 3 andre meget brede mænd, kom slæbende med en slap skikkelse der mest af alt lignede et lig. De skubbede ham til jorden med en sådan styrke at han gled en god meter bagud. Nok havde han lært at ignorere fysisk smerte, men de mentale tab han havde lidt fik ham til at glemme alt om det. Han lå helt stille på gulvet, og sagde ikke en lyd. Gautier satte sig på knæ ved siden af ham, og tog fat i en stor tot hår. Brutalt rev han den stakkels mand op i en forholdsvist siddende stilling.

"Sig mig, hvem er monsteret bag masken?" spurgte han triumferende.

Fantomet svarede ikke, før han igen blev sparket i ribbenene, og hermed var hundrede procent sikker på at mindst 3 var brækkede. Han nikkede langsomt, før han åbnede munden.

"Erik," lød det svagt fra ham.

Gautier ruskede let Eriks hoved i ren triumf. Endelig havde de fanget den mand der dræbte deres tidligere medarbejdere Bouquet og Piangi. Han slog ham med en stor, flad hånd, og skubbede ham i vandet. En anden mand, meget større end Gautier, knælede ved det faldne Fantoms side.

"Farvel, "Erik"," vrængede han i vrede, og tvang brutalt Eriks hoved under vand.

En kaskade af bobler steg til overfladen, men efter kort tid var vandet stille. En glædelig stilhed bredte sig over mængden. De havde vundet. Manden der havde druknet Erik, skubbe den slappe krop i vandet med en sådan styrke der skilte vandet i store bølger.

Folk stod i nogen tid og så ned i det sorte vand, en forsvandt hurtigt. En tog fat om Megs håndled, og bar hende med sig. Det var tydeligt at hun var uskyldig, Erik havde ikke skænket hende et eneste blik.

oOoOoOo

Da de sidste folk havde forladt grotten, kom Christine forsigtigt ud fra sit skjul. Hendes ansigt var væddet i tårer, og den mentale smerte viste sig tydeligt i hendes kropsprog. Hun var knuget af en sorg der var utroligt overvældende. Hendes ellers så smukke krøller, hang slapt omkring hendes blege ansigt og de nøddebrune øjne havde mistet ethvert lys.

Ligegyldigt vadede hun ud i vandet. Hun ville ikke lade hendes engel rådene op i en våd grav, det var langt fra hvad hun have ønsket.

"_Jeg har benægtet dem begge,"_ tænkte hun fortvivlet. Det her var hendes skyld, og det var så tydeligt. Hvis hun bare havde ladet hans maske sidde på, ville hun ikke stå i denne sorg. Så havde Erik bare taget hende med, og så ville alle andre end Raoul være glade. Erik, hun havde aldrig tænkt på at han havde at navn, det kom som et chok for hende.

Febrilsk ledte hun efter hans krop. Det var nok for sent, hun ville ikke kunne vække ham til live nu. Endelig, efter få minutters tid stødte hun på noget det kun kunne være et ben. Hun dykkede hurtigt, og trak den slappe skikkelse med op. Han var ikke så tung som hun have frygtet, hun kunne men kun en smule besvær på ham op på bredden.


	2. Skiftende vinde

**Kapitel 2**

_**Skiftende Vinde**_

**Resumé:** Elskede Christine virkelig le Vicomte de Chagny? Da hun hører sin tidligere sanglærer og engels

Skrig, vender alt rundt. Efter en lang tid fyldt med prøver og problemer, finder hun endelig sine sande følelser. Men hvad med Fantomet, vil han nogensinde tilgive den syngende skønhed? Will han nogensinde mærke varmen fra lyset og kærligheden? Det kan kun tiden vide, når de to sangfugle starter en ny rejse gennem smil og tårer, for at finde sandheden og fortiden af Fantomet i Operaen

**Fralæggelse:** Jeg ejer ingen af de originale karakterer, de er © Gaston Leroux og henholdsvis © Susan Kay

oOoOoOo

Der var sket utroligt meget for den unge, svenske sangerinde det sidste døgn. Der sad hun, grædende og kold ved siden af en mand hun for få timer siden havde hadet mere end noget andet. han havde været alt hun havde troet på i flere år, men de sidste tre måneder havde meget ændret sig. Han var ikke den engel hun naivt havde håbet han ville være. Tværtimod; for blot få timer siden, havde denne selv samme mand, prøvet at hænge hendes forlovede. Men alligevel sad hun nu ved hans side med et håb om at han snart ville åbne sine øjne.

Han lå livløst på det kolde gulv i sit eget hjem, og havde gjort det i flere minutter nu. Det eneste tegn på liv han udviste, var at hans bryst hævedes og sænkedes i takt med den rallende vejrtrækning. Hans tøj og hår var stadig fugtigt af søvandet, og det var tydeligt at han frøs.

Forsigtigt lagde hun en varm hånd på hans misdannede kind. Hun var ikke sikker på hvordan han ville reagere når han vågnede. Hun frygtede hans vrede mere end noget andet, og ville ikke udsættes for den igen.

Flashback  
_Mine hænder lagde sig forsigtigt på hans ansigt, den ene kærtegnede hans bare kind, den anden fulgte kanten af hans hvide halvmaske. Jeg havde haft en utrolig trang til at se hvem hendes bortfører var, jeg var forført af hans mystiske fremtoning, men noget i mig skreg efter sandheden. Og den fik jeg; den før så blide engel der havde ført mig til sit paradis var forsvundet. Jeg fandt mig selv på gulvet, skubbet væk af en stærk arm._

"_Du ønsker at forbande dig selv?" skreg han i vrede og sorg, imens han med sin hånd, forsøgte at skjule sin deformitet._

"_Det er så tydeligt at du er skuespiller, kære Christine! Hvorfor.. Hvorfor?"_

_Tårerne trillede ned af mine kinder. Jeg havde ikke tænkt på hvorfor denne mand bar maske, men nu vidste jeg det. Ansigtet var mere deformt end noget hun før havde set. Hele den højre side af hans ansigt var rødt og hævet, flere ekstreme ar prægede det, og øjenbrynet hang tungt over hans øje. Jeg havde kun set et kort glimt af det, men jeg havde set nok. Rystende rakte jeg ham den hvide maske til ham. Nok var jeg bange, med jeg havde medlidenhed med denne mand, dette __**fantom**_

flashback end

Hendes kærtegn af hans arrede kind fortsatte. Nok havde hun fundet ham frastødende, men det var fortid. Nu så hun ham mindst ligeså smuk som Raoul. _"Raoul. Vi havde så meget tilfælles du og jeg, lige siden den somme ved stranden. Den somme du reddede mors skærf fra havets grådige bølger. Jeg elskede dig, Raoul. Det gør jeg stadig, men ikke som før."_ Christine rejste sig op. Hun vidste at Erik stadig var i live, og hun ville ikke være skyld i at han blev syg. Hun gav sig til at lede efter tæpper, og i sin søgen stødte hun på mange mærkværdige ting, men det der vækkede hendes nysgerrighed mest, var de tegninger der lå spredt ud over et stort, smukt egetræs bord. På hvert eneste billede var der det samme ansigt - hendes ansigt. Det var som at se sig i et spejl; øjnene var ens, næsen, læberne, ja endda de lange krøller faldt på samme måde.

Den unge pige kunne ikke lade være med at føle sig skyldig. Hun havde afvist ham, uden at vide hvad hun sagde nej til, uden at vide hvor meget han elskede hende. Endnu engang samlede tårerne sig i hendes øjne, men hun nægtede at lade dem falde. Det var først nu, efter flere måneder, det gik op for hende hvad hun havde gjort. Den mand der havde kaldt efter hende i så mange år, havde tydeligvis ikke haft et let liv. Alene tanken om at hun havde føjet smerte til hans samling var uudholdelig, men hun måtte indse at det hele var hendes fejl. Bortførslerne, brevene, mordene, alt dette var bare for at bevise hans kærlighed.

"Min kære engel, hvad har jeg dog gjort?" hviskede hun, så stille at det knap kunne høres. Hun stod og betragtede tegningerne et par minutter mere før hun fortsatte sin søgen. Da hun endelig fandt tæpperne, hørte hun en hvisken, en hæs, svag hvisken.

"Chri.. stine.?"

Hun tilbage på fantomet, der stadig lå helt stille på det kolde gulv. Havde han kaldt på hende? Vidste han at hun var der? Med bankende hjerte og tæpperne i sin favn gik hun tilbage mod den svage skikkelse. Hun satte sig igen ved hans side, og pakkede ham forsigtigt ind i de tørre tæpper, der godt nok hurtigt blev våde, men stadig varmede.

"Jeg er så ked af det, min engel. Jeg vidste ikke.. Du sagde aldrig hvorfor.." igen løb tårerne ned af hendes kinder. Hun tog hans hånd, og til sin overraskelse mærkede hun at han gav den et kort klem, før den igen var lige så ubevægelig som resten af ham. _"Han klarere det. Han skal __**klare**__ det!" _tænkte Christine. Hun prøvede at holde hovedet højt, på trods af at han, hendes engel, nu lå bevidstløs. Hun tog sig sammen, der kunne jo gå timer før han vågnede, og lige meget hvad, var det ikke sundt at ligge på så koldt et stengulv. Med rystende hænder fjerne hun tæpperne, lige så forsigtigt som hun havde lagt dem der, og begyndte nervøst at knappe hans skjorte op. Hvad hvis han vågnede nu? Hvad ville han så ikke tro om hende? Tankerne skræmte den stakkels sangerinde, men hun fortsatte. Efter en lettere kamp med skjorten, fik hun den af ham. Hun så kort på hans nøgne overkrop; hans bryst var dækket af ar, sikkert fra en hård ungdom. Hun rystede på hovedet. Det var hans fortid, og hun ville ikke plage ham.

Målbevidst begyndte hun at tage hans støvler af, det var heldigvis ikke så svært, som det var at få skjorten af ham, tværtimod, de gled let af hans lange fødder. Besværet fik hun et tæppe under ham og langsomt, men sikkert trak hun ham hen ad gulvet. Det var sværere end hun havde regnet med, tæppet blev ved med at smutte ud mellem hendes fugtigt hænder, og hendes arme var ikke stærke nok. Endelig fik hun ham over til svanesengen der stod stor og pragtfuld, lidt gemt væk. Hun fik ham bakset op på sengen, og lagde så tæpperne over ham. _"Den mand er ikke hvad han ser ud til" _- Hun smilede let ved tanken om at hun helt selv havde flyttet ham, fra den ene side af rummet, til den anden. Nu havde hun én mindre ting at bekymre sig om, og det lettede en byrde fra hendes spinkle skuldre. Hun gik ned efter hans skjorte og støvler, og lage begge dele til tørre ved ildstedet, som hun omhyggeligt tændte op i.

Christine så sig omkring. Grotten var ét stort rod, men der var intet hun kunne gøre ved det, hun ville ikke gennemrode hans personlige ejendele, bare fordi hun var utilfreds med stedets udseende. Da den tanke fløj gennem hendes hoved, så hun over på Erik; han så utroligt fredelig ud som han lå der på sengen. Hun sukkede dybt og så ned af sig selv. Den smukke brudekjole var ødelagt og den hang tungt om hende. Nu da hun tænkte over det, var den også kold og fugtigt. _"Jeg burde nok skifte til noget andet. Hvis jeg ikke passer på, er det __**mig**__ der ender med en forkølelse" _hun satte kursen mod sit kammer.

oOoOoOo

Raoul de Chagny var en ærefuld mand på mange måder; han stammede fra en af Paris' fineste og mest respekterede familier og han havde altid haft mulighed for at få alt han pegede på. Men sådan var det ikke længere. Han havde for ikke mere end et døgn siden, mistet hvad han holdt mest kært. Christine Daaé. Hans dyrebare Christine. De havde kendt hinanden siden barndommen, hvor han reddede hendes moders skærf fra havet. Nu var han intet for hende. Han vidste det, men han ville ikke indrømme det. Han ville heller ikke indrømme at han havde tabt til den mest skræmmende mand han nogensinde havde mødt, operaens eget fantom. _"Det er næsten pinligt. Hvad vil far ikke sige, når han finder ud af at han havde ret?"_ det var den tanke der ramte ham, da han endelig stod foran sine forældres ejendom. Han så op på den store, smukke bygninger. Selv i denne mørke periode i hans tilværelse, lyste dette sted op for ham, minderne kom tilbage som en bølge der kaster sig over standen. Han og Christine havde brugt så megen tid i dette hus, det var næsten blevet hendes andet hjem.

Vandet steg til hans blå øjne, men han ville ikke lade den falde, han havde mistet denne pige før, denne Daaé der åbenbart ikke var tiltænkt ham, tværtimod. Han så hendes glade ansigt med de to store, brune øjne og de mørke krøller der omkransede hendes ansigt for sig. Endnu engang så han op på huset og tog en beslutning. Nej, hans far skulle ikke vide det, ikke i dag.

oOoOoOo

Erik hostede svagt. Hans hoved værkede som besat og hans ribben var endnu værre. Han kunne svagt huske at han var blevet slæbt frem fra sit skjulested, og at folk samledes om han, men ellers var alt andet ude af hans hukommelse. Han var dog sikker på at han havde set Christine. _"Christine.. Dig ser jeg vel ikke igen,"_ han ville føre en hånd til hans misdannede kind, men til sin overraskelse kunne han ikke flytte hånden mere end et par centimeter. Irriteret åbnede Erik øjnene og så ned af sig selv, han var grundigt pakket ind i adskillige tæpper. Da han så sig om, genkendte han stedet som hans eget _soveværelse_. Lettet tog han en dyb indånding, før han kæmpede med at komme op i en siddende stilling, men faldt hurtigt tilbage, da smerten fra ribbenene skød igennem hans svage krop. Endnu engang hostede han.

"Det er også ligegyldigt," mumlede han og lukkede øjnene. _"Christine er sikkert allerede lykkeligt gift med den __**dreng **__til le Vicomte. Hun er nok lettet over at hun endelig er sluppet af med sin forfølgende engel,"_.

Da han flere minutter senere endelig åbnede øjnene, kunne han ikke tro hvad han så. Der, lige forn ham, stod den smukkeste kvinde han havde mødt. Hendes brune øjne viste den største bekymring, da hun så ned på han svage skikkelse. De lange krøller faldt om hendes skuldre, og hvilede let på hendes bryst.

"Christine?" hviskede Erik, ude af stand til at sige andet. Lammet af chok stirrede han på hendes smukke, unge ansigt. Som hun stod der, i det kostume som han selv havde designet til _Den Triumferende Don Juan_, så hun lige så ægte og uskyldig ud, som hun havde gjort under opvisningen.

Christine nikkede. Hun havde tårer i øjnene, det kunne tydeligt ses på trods af den afstand der var imellem dem. _"Hvad laver hun her? Hvad med hendes dyrebare Vicomte?" _spørgsmålene lå på hans tunge, men han kunne ikke få sig selv til at stille dem. Erik var bange for at hun ville vende ryggen til ham, og igen efterlade ham i hans indre mørke.

"Du kom tilbage? Hvorfor?" spurgte han hårdt. Efter nogen tids kamp med tæpperne, fik han endelig armene fri, og satte sig op. Smerterne var ulidelige, men hans spørgsmål var blevet til vrede.

Christine så forskrækket væk. Hun drejede om på hælene, og gik ned til bredden, hvor hun satte sig, i ly fra hans vrede blik. Han kunne ikke se det, man han vidste at hun græd, det ikke kun fordi at hun hulkede højlydt, men også fordi at han efterhånden kendte hendes følelser. Men fint! Hvis det var sådan hun ville have det. Hun havde allerede efterladt ham i mere smerte, end hendes lille, uskyldige hjerte kunne forestille sig, det ville tage tid at gøre ham rolig igen.

Hurtigt rejste han sig fra sengen, med tænderne bidt godt sammen i et forsøg på at ignorere han værkende ribben, og dunkende hoved.

"Har d overhovedet nogen idé om hvor ondt det gør?" spurgte Erik, lige så hårdt som før.

Da hun ikke svarede fortsatte han;

"Christine, jeg har gået gennem ind og vand for dig. Men du forstår det vare ikke, gør du vel?" han måtte sætte sig på sengekanten. Blot det at tale, gjorde ondt på ham.

Christines hulken havde lagt sig. Erik så på hende idet hun igen kom op til ham. Hun havde ikke brug for ord til at udtrykke sig, alene blikket i hendes øjne fortalte ham alt, og hvad han så knuste hans hjerte. Hun så ikke så ung og smuk ud, som hun havde gjort for et øjeblik siden. Hun var blegere end normalt, hendes læber var tørre, og under hendes øjne var der mørke render.

"Det er Dem der ikke forstå, monsiour," sagde Christine stille.

Hendes stemme var stadig som musik i Eriks ører, men lige nu var den absolut ikke så smuk som den plejede. Nærmere som en ustemt violin. Han så væk. Bare tanken om at det var hans ord der havde ødelagt noget så smukt som hendes stemme var ti at græde over.

"De hentyder til at jeg forlod dem? Ja, jeg kan kun sige at jeg aldrig, rigtigt forlod dem. Hvis de tænker dem om, husker de nok at De blev udsat for at voldeligt overgreb i aftes?" spurgte hun koldt.

Erik nikkede. Han kunne stadig ikke tvinge sig selv til at se på hende. Han vidste hvad der var sket.

flashback

_Jeg vidste de var efter mig. Jeg havde hørt deres vrede råb tidligere, men nu var de meget nære. Jeg sad og skitserede Christine en sidste gang, før jeg blev trukket ud af rummet. Jeg kendte de tre der bragte mig ud fra mit skjul. De var all maskinmænd, og nære venner af Bouquet._

_De råbte af mig. Jeg husker det kun svagt, men jeg ved at de, som alle andre, hånede mig med min fremtoning. Men hvad skulle jeg gøre? Der var mindst tyve af dem, og én af mig._

_Så brød volden løs. De piskede mig, sparkede mig.. Så faldt jeg.. ned i dybet, det kolde, våde dyb. Og der var hun._

_Christine._

Flashback end

"Christine.." Erik så endelig op på hende. Han måtte indse at hun havde reddet ham fra sin våde grav. Hun rystede hovedet, og satte sig ved hans side. Han kunne mærke hendes varme da hendes må hænder lagde sig på hans bare skulder. Hans hud var underligt kold under hendes fingre.

"Engel.. Du må slappe af. Du er ikke rask," sagde hun kort for hovedet, før hun rejste sig og gik tilbage til bredden, hvor hun stille begyndte at synge. Til Eriks overraskelse var hendes stemme igen smuk og ren, men noget havde ændret den. Den var ikke så uskyldig som den plejede at være, der var noget ved hende der var forandret.

Han rejste sig hurtigt, og udstødte et gisp af smerte, før han igen faldt tilbage på sengen.

Christine stoppede sin sang og lyttede, hun rejste sig langsomt og tog Eriks hvide maske fra bordet. Hun kyssede den let, på trods af dens yderst nedladende fremtoning var den smuk. Forsigtigt tog hun den med sig op til svanesengen, hvor Erik lå i kramper. Da hun så ham, satte hun farten op, hun nærmest løb hen til sengen, hvor hun smed sig på sine knæ, så hendes ansigt var på samme højde som hans. Forsigtigt lagde hun en rystende hånd på hans vansirede kind. Hun så ind i hans mørke, grønne øjne der var fyldt med smerte.

"Du må tage det med ro," udbrød hun bekymret.

Hendes ord var som medicin for ham, og han slappede øjeblikkeligt af. Christine så væk fra ham. Han virkede langt fra hjælpeløs, men hun vidste at han overanstrengte sig. Hun var bekymret, og hun vidste at han kunne mærke det. Da han åbnede munden for at protestere lagde hun en finger på hans læber. Han sukkede opgivende, og lagde sig til rette. Christine satte sig på sengekanten og smilede bedrøvet ned til ham.

"Bare hvil dig, du har fortjent at få et øjebliks fred," hviskede hun, før hun rejste sig og efterlod ham.

Hun to masken med sig, i et håb om at han ikke lagde mærke til at hun overhovedet havde bragt til ham, men hendes ønske gik ikke i opfyldelse. Han så udmærket at hun tog masken med ned, og kunne ikke lade være med at smile selvtilfredst. Han havde endelig fået hende! Nu var hun endelig hans..

oOoOoOo

Ildens varme prellede af på Christine, da hun sad foran ilden. Hun kunne ikke lade være med at tænke på den måde Erik havde reageret, hun havde været i tvivl om han overhovedet stadig ønskede hendes selskab. Tanken skræmte hende lidt. Den mand der i flere år havde sunget til hende, lod nu til at være helt kold. Hun kærtegnede blidt masken den var nok en af hendes engels vigtigste ejendele, den og orglet. Hun sukkede dybt. _"Han bliver så vred når han ser hvad de har gjort ved det,"_ – orglet stod knap mere, flere tangenter bar blevet stået af, og det var på alle måder umuligt at reparere. Jo, hun vidste at Erik var fisk på fingrene, men halvdelen af det smukke instrument var brændt. Hun kunne ikke længere holde sig selv i skak, og uden videre omtanke begyndte hun at rydde op.

Utallige genstande var ødelagt, man mage af den kunne laves. Hun var dog overrasket over at finde en kopi af _Den Triumferende Don Juan _uskadt, det var trods alt den der have bragt alle i sådan en knibe. Hun lagde den ved hans skitser, og efter et kort stykke tid opgav hun. Den stakkels pige havde ingen anelse om hvor hvad skulle være, i stedet satte hun sig foran ilden, for at vente på at Erik skulle vågne.

Den unge pige faldt hurtigt i søvn. Den bløde knitren fra flammerne var som en vuggevise for hende; afslappende og rolig. I hendes søvn, så hun alt hun havde set den foregående aften endnu engang, som en film der kørte igennem hendes hoved. Hun så Raoul, bundet til gitteret men Erik hånende stod foran ham. Hun så Meg igen, den spinkle pige, liggende på jorden, indsmurt i sit eget blod. Og så igen Erik der tydeligvis havde overgivet sig til det tre mænd.

Koldsveden haglede af hende, hun stønnede og vendte sig i sofaen, billederne i hendes hoved skiftede hurtigere og hurtigere og hendes underbevidsthed kunne ikke længere følge med.

Hun åbnede brat øjnene og så vildt omkring sig. Hun var stadig i Eriks grotte, det var da én positiv ting, men hvor var han? Hun havde da ikke sovet ret længe, og han var tydeligvis ikke hvor hun sidst havde forladt ham. Panisk rejste hun sig, og ledte i hver eneste krog af grotten. Da måtte hun indse at hun var alene. Denne gang var det ham der havde lagt hende bag sig. Tårnene samledes i den svenske piges øjne, men de faldt ikke, hun ville ikke lade dem falde, i stedet krøb hun sammen som at lille barn, og skjulte ansigtet i sine arme. På trods af de mange stearinlys var der bedende koldt. Hun havde ikke før lagt mærke til det, men nu da hun var alene angreb det hende.

"Rejs dig, Christine," lød en stemme bag hende. En stemme som kun kunne tilhøre én person i denne verden.

"Erik!" udbrød hun fortvivlet.

Hun kom hurtigt på benene, og styrtede over mod sin engel. Hun kastede armene om ham, og knugede ham ind til sig.

"Jeg troede du havde forladt mig," hulkede hun mod hans nøgne skulder.

Han prøvede forsigtigt at vriste sig ud af hendes greb. Hun klemte så hårdt at hans brækkede ribben sang af smerte og overbelastning. Da det endelig lykkedes, tog han blidt fat om hendes spinkle skuldre.

"Christine, hvad laver du her? Hvorfor kom du tilbage?" spurgte han alvorligt.

Christine bed let i sin ene finger, før hun rystede på hovedet. Hun tog blidt fat i hans arm, og ledte ham hen til sofaen, hvor hun lige havde sovet. Rystende satte hun sig, og begyndte kraftigt at overveje hvordan hun skulle formulere sig.

Erik lagde mærke til hendes rysten og lagde et tæppe over hendes skuldre.

"Jeg kunne bar ikke følge ham," startede hun langsomt.

"- Han virkede så opstemt på at få mig så langt væk fra dig så muligt. Jeg ved ikke hvad der gik af mig, men jeg sprang i vandet. Jeg kunne ikke efterlade dig i hænderne på de mennesker, de havde nær dræbt dig!"

Nu strømmede tårnende ned af hendes kinder. Erik lagde en beroligende arm omkring hende, han kunne ikke få sig selv til at presse hende til at fortælle. I stedet ventede han tålmodigt.

"Jeg så det hele, du, Meg.. Det var forfærdeligt.."

Erik løftede hendes hage, og tvang blidt Christine til at se på sig.

"Christine mon ange, du har stadig ikke sagt _hvorfor_ du kom tilbage," hviskede han i hendes øre.

Christines krop sitrede. Han havde ofte talt til hende på den måde, men nu var følelsen anderledes. Hun mødte hans øjne, og bed sig i underlæben.

"Jeg ved det ikke," mumlede hun.

Erik nikkede, han rejste sig hurtigt og gik rundt i han hjem. Det var tydeligt at han var ked af at have mistet halvdelen af sine ejendele, på grund af ødelæggelser. Nej, han var ikke ked af det, han var rasende.

"Vender du tilbage til Vicomten?" spurgte han pludseligt.

Han så afventende på Christine, der rystede på hovedet.

"Nej, jeg.. Det føltes så forkert at tage med ham. Han var min bedste ven og legekammerat, han var min forlovede.. Åh Erik lad nu være med at hidse dig op, bare hør på hvad jeg siger!" udbrød hun vred, da hun så Eriks øjne skyde lyn under den sorte maske han bar.

"Nej.. Han _var _min forlovede.."

Erik kunne ikke tro hvad han hørte. Vicomten havde været hendes forlovede. Som i var engang. Hvis det ikke havde været for han vrede, havde han omfavnet Christine, men det gjorde han ikke. Til dels på grund af hans vrede, og til delt fordi at han ikke ville skæmme hende væk, ikke nu hvor hun var hans. Hans alene!

Christine lod til at kunne læse hans ansigt, og hun kunne ikke lade være med at smile af hans pludseligt skiftende udtryk. Hun rejste sig langsomt, og forsigtigt nærmede hun sig sin engel. Til hendes overraskelse løb der flere tårer fra han øjne.

Forsigtigt forsøgte hun at tørre hans tårer, men han vendte ansigtet fra hende. Christines hjerte faldt. Han skubbede hende væk, og hun var udmærket klar over at han gjorde det med vilje.

"Erik.. Hvad.." begyndte hun såret.

"Christine. ÅH Christine, er du klar over hvad du har rodet dig selv ind i?" spurgte han, stadig uden at se på hende. Christine rystede på hovedet. Hun drejede om på hælene og løb mod sit kammer.


End file.
